


changing room

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Series: body music (reverse au) [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Role Reversal AU, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: Victor groans.Yuuri Katsuki: Unexpected Fashion Disaster.He has to amend this travesty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to the reverse au, folks! ♥ as always, em and i are havin' a fantastic time with this!! see end notes for more cool news! enjoy!!! ♥♥♥

Victor looks up from his book to glance up at his new coach. Yuuri is sitting on the ground, rubbing Yukachin’s belly, and cooing to the big fluffball.

This is the fourth day that Yuuri’s pulled a turtleneck out of the drawer in Victor’s dresser. The color scheme of the man’s clothing is generally pretty muted - lots of gray, blue, and black; maybe red accents in splashes. Victor’s seen his coach in jerseys, turtlenecks, oversized sweaters, and huge coats.

Now that they’ve been living together for a couple of months, Victor realizes that, regardless of Yuuri’s infrequent shopping trips for a few more outfits, this is just the older man’s preference.

It makes him groan. _Yuuri Katsuki: Unexpected Fashion Disaster._

He has to amend this travesty.

“Yuuri,” Victor starts, hating the fact that his voice comes out a little croaky from disuse. “Don’t you have anything... _else_  to wear?”

The older man peers over the top of his glasses, and honestly, if Victor weren’t actively trying to repress his urge to sit beside Yuuri and poke his cheeks, he’d scream. “Mm. Are my clothes weird?”

“They are outdated and frumpy,” Victor bluntly replies and Yuuri yelps, withdrawing into himself. “Let’s go shopping!”

Yuuri pouts as he pushes himself away from the floor, standing with his hands on his hips. “Are they really that bad?”

Victor, who had grown up used to posters and images of Yuuri in regal colors and clinging fabric, is now glancing up and down at his idol’s clothes. His neck is covered by a baby-blue fabric and the track pants are unflattering on Yuuri’s curvy hips.

Everything he’s wearing is two sizes too big, and Victor sighs. “Come on. I’ll pick out something nice for you to wear!”

“Where will I wear it?” Yuuri asks, fumbling a bit as Victor takes his hand, pats Yukachin on the head, and hurries to grab his keys and wallet. “Victor!”

“Anywhere you want.” Victor beams.

If they ever go out for dinner, or, heaven forbid, a _date_ , Yuuri will look fantastic across from him at the table. Victor is a master thrift shopper, but this isn’t the day for that. Really successful thrifting takes time and effort. Yuuri has shown himself to have no patience for shopping if he’s not buying groceries, so instead, they’re going to some of his favorite stores.

//

There are several unsuccessful outfit trials before Yuuri tiredly grumbles about grabbing something to eat. Victor gets both of them roasted potatoes from a street vendor and they nibble for a few minutes before continuing the journey. After Victor’s usual routes are expended, he decides to head for a boutique store that catches his eye, especially with so many floral patterns featured in the window.

Yuuri pinches the bridge of his nose and stifles a yawn as Victor slinks an arm over his coach’s shoulder. “How about that place?” Some of the clothes on display look a bit _risqué_  and Yuuri colors, about to shake his head, but Victor leers. “C’mon, you could at least try a few things on. You’ve worn skimpier things for competitions.”

“Th-That’s different!” The older man scowls at Victor. “I can put on a persona on the ice. It’s just a _dance_ , essentially. I can’t just...walk out on the street in some of that stuff.”

“Why not?” Victor shrugs shamelessly and Yuuri gapes at the taller man. “My rule is, do what you want and let other people talk. At least they’re talking about you, right?”

 _I will never understand this mentality_ , Yuuri thinks to himself, surprised to find that he’s been tugged into the store.

Once the two men are inside, Victor speaks rapid-fire Russian with the sales clerk and comes up with three well-crafted outfits, all in semi-neutral colors. Yuuri glances at the details and flushes, narrowing his eyes at his innocent-looking pupil and the woman giggling that has all the clothes carefully balanced on her arms.

After sorting through pants and shirts, Yuuri emerges from the dressing room in a showstopper, hair slightly mussed because of all the clothing changes. Victor’s mouth falls open at the sight of the shorter man standing tiredly, eyes slightly red, hands resting at his sides.

Yuuri looks like a runway model, dressed in such crisp lines. He puts his glasses on in a slow motion, turns around to nervously inspect his backside as best he can, and asks, “You don’t think these pants are too tight?”

Victor’s blue eyes are glued to every cling of the matte black jeans. The button-down that Yuuri has tucked into it has sheer lace around the cut of Yuuri’s shoulders makes him swallow dryly. It has flowers incorporated into the peekaboo part of the shirt. His coach looks. He looks...

“Yuuri, you look _amazing_ ,” Victor breathlessly comments, clutching his chest, aware that his pulse must be racing out of control. Yuuri snorts and it makes his lips fall just a bit. “It’s true! You really, really do. It’s borderline illegal.”

At that, the older man looks down at the floor and puts his thumbs in the pockets. “Well, these don’t feel too bad, honestly. Kinda stretchy. I could go for this outfit.”

Victor’s back goes ramrod straight, nodding his head five times quickly. “Yeah, yeah, yeah!! I’ll totally buy it myself, just so you can wear clothes that _I_  got you.” Yuuri’s still blushing a bit, and that makes Victor smirk. “Kinda cool, huh?”

“Oh, shut it,” Yuuri says, squinting at the price tags and pursing his lips. “I can at least go half, these are expensive.” When he looks up, Victor has already dashed off. “Victor?”

“Too late,” Victor replies softly, handing the clerk his credit card and sticking his left leg up in jittery excitement.

Yuuri snorts at his antics, watching as Victor gestures wildly and a woman comes up to him to clip off the tags so that he can just wear the outfit out of the store.

//

Yuuri is already quite well-known in St. Petersburg. He’s a handsome foreigner and a figure skater, besides. A lot of people in this town are dialed into the skating scene, and, well, Yuuri stands out.

Now, Victor is hovering within Yuuri’s general bubble, trying to give off a vibe that his coach isn’t available for courting. Women are staring at him openly and Yuuri himself is walking awkwardly, still trying to get used to the feeling of his clothes. With such nice clothing on, Yuuri _needs_  to get new shoes - Victor insists - so they stop into a leather goods store and Victor buys him shiny loafers.

By the time they slump back into the apartment to feed Yuka and let her take care of her business, Yuuri is ready to peel himself out of his clothes, but Victor insists on taking a few selfies before the outfit is retired for the day.

Once Yuuri finally puts his sweatpants on and a comfy t-shirt, Victor smiles. “Thanks for playing along with me. I know it was hard.”

Yuuri adjusts his position on the couch, yawning as he toys with his phone, smiling softly as his bangs fully fall out his gelled style. “It wasn’t too bad, actually. I just don’t know how I’m going to wash that and keep it looking nice. Definitely can’t pick up any more weight and keep wearing that.”

“That was absolutely incredible Yuuri - you could pull something that wonderful off no matter what size you were,” Victor insists and Yuuri slumps further into the couch. “I had a great time. Thanks.”

Yuuri waves at his student with a tired smile. “Yeah. Same here. G’night, Victor.”

Victor picks up his phone and Yukachin pads around Yuuri for a while before following Victor back to the bedroom. The younger man gives his coach a longing look before whispering back, “G’night,” and heading to his bed.

When he crawls under the covers, absently scratching Yuka’s chin, he flicks through his photos and lingers all of Yuuri’s tender expressions, paying special attention to the soft look Yuuri gives him while they’re standing in the kitchen.

It’s so horribly domestic, and Victor hates that he wants more.

He’s a greedy man, and Yuuri is so beautiful he could cry.

He makes it a goal to expand Yuuri’s wardrobe so dramatically that all of his coach’s clothes don’t just fit in one drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> i used [[this outfit]](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/32297774335_1/2015-Korean-Fashion-British-Brand-Sexy-Casual-Slim-Fit-Floral-Men-Dress-Shirt-Short-Sleeve-Mens.jpg) for ref in the fic. hahaha i love this type of stuff, i constantly die.
> 
> reverse au media:
> 
> ✮zine applications close on feb 18, 2017 EST @ 11:59:59 PM! [application page here!!](http://yoireverse.tumblr.com/post/157118893776/)  
> ✮[@yoireverse](http://yoireverse.tumblr.com/) \- blog
> 
> ✮[my tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)  
> ✮[my twitter](https://twitter.com/wbtrashking)
> 
> ✮[em's art blog](https://narootos.tumblr.com/)  
> ✮[em's twitter ](https://twitter.com/narootos)


End file.
